Nem tudo pode mudar
by Patty-hp
Summary: Há um momento em que nós percebemos que não podemos mudar as coisas, e quando esse momento chega, é tarde demais.
1. Default Chapter

**-Prefácio-**

Vocês acreditam em amor a 1ª vista? Não? Ta, eu também não acreditava até conhece-lo... Foi meio que... Mágico... isso.. Mágico é a palavra certa...Isso foi há três anos...É faz uns três anos e pouco, eu tinha acabado de entrar para o time de quadribol da corvinal, no meu primeiro treino foi logo depois do da Lufa-Lufa, foi ai que eu o vi pela primeira vez...Como eu disse antes foi mágico, eu com minha vassoura na mão, estava esperando o treino deles acabarem quando uma coisa voou em minha direção, sim era ele, logo me vi com o pomo de ouro na minha mão e a mão dele fechada sob a minha, o mundo pareceu parar naquele momento de apenas segundos pareceram horas.

Não lembro de tê-lo visto nenhuma vez em Hogwarts antes, é como se fosse um anjo, caiu do céu, é e realmente caiu mesmo, mas dês do começo tinha algo para nos atrapalhar, e naquele momento tão lindo de quando o vi uma pessoa que no futuro irá mudar nossas vidas se intrometeu:

Cedrico! – uma garota oriental que eu logo reconheci sendo apanhadora do meu time, veio em nossa direção.

Ah Olá Cho – ele disse com uma voz de chateado, é devia estar sentindo a mesma coisa que eu...Quer dizer não tão igual...Porque estava sentindo raiva daquela Chang que atrapalhou meu momento, NOSSO momento.

Naquele mesmo dia, ele assistiu meu treino e veio falar comigo depois, morri de vergonha, estava toda suja!Mas tudo bem, descobri que ele era monitor, e que estava no 6º ano, eu estava no 4º ainda, mas ele pareceu não ligar por eu ser mais nova, ele queria me ver de novo, então depois do jantar a gente se encontrou no campo, conversamos muito, parecia que a gente se conhecia a séculos, ele era perfeito, depois a gente voou um pouco e foi lá, lá no céu que nós demos nosso primeiro beijo. Foi um momento tão romântico, a boca dele na minha, e aqueles olhos, ai que olhos lindos eram, azul acinzentado, quando ele parava de me beijar me olhava com aqueles olhos, eu não sabia o que me deixava mais apaixonada, se eram os beijos, os olhos ou o jeito dele.

E por assim foi, começamos a namorar, só tinha um problema: CHO CHANG, ela se fazia de amiga dele, e vivia o xavecando, ele ingênuo dizia: "ela é só minha amiga, ela não gosta de mim", mas eu sabia que não, ela vivia me provocando, vivia dizendo para ele que estava com problemas com a família, com os amigos, e ia chorando para ele a procura de um ombro "amigo", eu sabia que não era verdade, ela me provocava, e eu ignorava, ou tentava ignorar, porque era isso que ela queria que eu ligasse, que eu ficasse nervosa. Um dia ela desistiu de tentar me provocar e partiu pra uma atitude, Rogério Davies era o capitão do time de quadribol, ele disse que ia haver um treino e eu fui, cheguei lá e não havia treino algum apenas ele, eu comecei a perguntar para ele o porque, ele dizia que foi desmarcado em cima da hora, quando eu vi, eu vi que não era a única do time aqui, Cho também estava ali, e vindo com o Cedrico, quando me dei conta, Rogério havia me agarrado e estava me beijando, foi ai, que Cho mudou minha vida e a dele, fazendo ele me achar falsa, sendo que quem era falsa era ela.

Tentei explicar para ele, mas adiantou? Ele viu e tirou suas próprias conclusões, e Cho ficava falando na orelha dele que tinha avisado que eu era assim, que ele não acreditava nela, mas eu sabia, ela que tinha armado tudo isso, com o tempo eu desisti, ele não me ouvia, o pior era ver ele com a Cho pelos corredores, e ela sempre fazia uma coisa para me provocar, e eu que amava Hogwarts, nunca fiquei tão feliz de voltar para casa nas férias.

Em casa eu ficava sozinha, minha mãe morreu logo que eu nasci, e meu pai trabalha no ministério da magia e nessas férias ele andava muito ocupado com algo do ministério, e sempre falava que não podia me contar. Eu desisti de perguntar, e ficava lá, no meu quarto apenas com meus livros, estudando, já que não tinha outra coisa para fazer. Quando meu pai parava em casa era uma maravilha, a gente via televisão, uma invenção trouxa, como a gente morava em cidade trouxa, eu convivia bastante com essas maquinas. Uma coisa que me deixou feliz nas férias foi a Copa Mundial de Quadribol que eu fui com meu pai, o que me animou muito, mas um imprevisto de horror foi à marca negra que apareceu na madrugada após o jogo, o que assustou muito, homens vestidos de máscaras brincando com trouxas como se fossem marionetes, isso me deixou preocupada e eu fiquei triste de novo. Foi então que eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts e algo junto que me animou, o distintivo de monitora, nossa eu fiquei muito feliz, e meu pai orgulhoso, sempre fora meu sonho ser monitora, isso me animou um pouco, como recompensa meu pai me levara ao beco diagonal para comprar uma vassoura nova, lá eu vi o que me deixou triste de novo, Cho estava lá e quando meu pai estava pagando a vassoura ela veio me provocar, não agüentei e dei um tapa nela, quando ela ia ir para cima de mim alguém a segurou, era Cedrico, ele apenas me olhou com cara de nojo e disse para Cho: "Ignore ela amor, vamos embora", ela me deu um sorriso falso e saiu com ele, eu senti tanto ódio, mas fiquei um pouco alivia pela tapa que ela recebeu.

Finalmente chegou o dia de voltar para Hogwarts, e como meu pai disse, eu finalmente iria descobrir o motivo de tanto trabalho dele, é realmente era algo fabuloso, um torneio tribruxo, isso não acontecia há séculos, por vários incidentes nos torneios anteriores, mas Dumbledore dizia que era vez de tentar mais uma vez, que agora seria realmente seguro. Iriam participar alunos representando cada escola, e seriam 3: Hogwarts é claro, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Para ser escolhido, os alunos de cada escola teria que preencher um papel colocando seu nome e escola e adiciona-lo ao cálice de fogo, era um cálice de madeira com chamas azuis, que em um acerto dia e hora, anunciaria os ganhadores de cada escola q iriam participar, só tinha um porém, só para alunos maiores de 17 anos.

No dia a anunciou os ganhadores, da Beauxbatons foi uma tal de Fleur Delacour uma francesa muito bonita, de Durmstrang foi o Vitor Krum, o apanhador do time de Quadribol da Bulgária de Hogwarts o mais estranho é que foram dois, um deles Cedrico Diggory e o outro Harry Potter como e porque Harry foi escolhido ninguém sabe, ele não poderia ter conseguido por o nome dele, colocaram o nome dele e com o nome de outra escola, para que ele pudesse participar.

A primeira tarefa do torneio foi horrível, eles enfrentaram dragões, sabe que aflição foi ver meu Cedrico lá, enfrentando aquelas feras, pensando que ele pudesse morrer sem saber a verdade sobre a Cho, morrer achando que eu o enganei, foi ai que tentei falar com ele mais uma vez, eu sabia que ele não estava namorando a Chang, ele falou aquilo para ela no beco, porque queria me provocar, só que ele ainda não me deu ouvidos, foi então a vez da segunda tarefa, eles teriam que mergulhar pelo lago de Hogwarts e salvar seu bem mais precioso dos sereianos, o que me deixou decepcionada, pois ele teve que salvar a Chang, mas eu esqueci, ou fingi que esqueci logo isso.

Antes da terceira tarefa, teve um evento que eu considerei a minha tarefa nesse torneio, o baile de inverno, lógico que ele foi com a Chang, o que foi horrível vê-lo abrir o salão a valsas com aquela oriental fajuta! Com quem eu fui? Ninguém! Na verdade, eu fui com minha amiga, não que não tivessem me chamado, só que eu não queria ir com nenhum garoto, e minha amiga, bom, ela insistiu em vir comigo, não queria que eu ficasse sozinha, mas eu fui embora cedo e ela ficou lá com os garotos de beauxbatons, bom, eu quase fiquei, só que ficar vendo o Cedrico com aquela lá.

Finalmente chegou a hora da terceira tarefa, eles iriam ter que ir por um labirinto enfrentando desafios dentro dele, e quem chegasse primeiro iria ganhar, eu só fiquei esperando quando alguém de dentro do labirinto precisava de ajuda, meu coração pulou: e se fosse ele?...Mas não era, era a Fleur...Passado um tempo, quando o aviso de socorro foi acionado de novo, e meu coração pulou novamente, mas para meu alivio foi Krum, agora era ele, ele e Harry, depois de um tempo, os professores começaram a ficar preocupados, já que Harry e Cedrico não saiam, e começaram a procura-los, nesta hora eu senti algo, uma pontada no coração, sai das arquibancadas do campo de quadribol que nem louca e comecei a descer para o campo, quando cheguei lá comecei a questionar os professores até que do nada surgiu um brilho e estava lá a taça do torneio, Harry e com ele...Com ele o corpo de Cedrico, mas ele, ele estava, morto, na hora eu não acreditei, corri até ele para ver mais de perto e parei, quando Dumbledore falou: ele está morto. O resto eu não me lembro, eu desmaiei e acordei no meu dormitório.

Horrível pensar que ele morreu não acreditando em mim. Nessas férias eu entrei em depressão, não queria comer, não queria fazer nada, quando comecei a ler um livro, e tive uma idéia e um desejo: tê-lo de volta!


	2. Uma Grande Decepção

**- Capitulo 1 – Uma grande decepção**

2 anos depois--

Diana! – uma menina loira entra na biblioteca e vai até uma menina dormindo com a cabeça deitada na mesa – acorda Di!

Que? – a menina levanta a cabeça agora sua cara esta bem visível, seus olhos verdes inchados de sono e seu cabelo ruivo desarrumado – me deixa dormir! – e volta a deitar a cabeça na mesa.

DI! – grita a loira de novo – você tem que tomar café!

Ai – disse a ruiva acordando e arrumando o cabelo – ta bom ta bom!

Isso ai menina...Boa garota...Só você mesma Di...

Ah Hannah – disse Diana pegando seus livros – você sabe que eu sou assim. – começa a ler as suas anotações e começa a sorrir – mas Hannah valeu a pena dormir aqui...Olhe – estica as anotações para Hannah – acho que consegui, depois do jantar vamos acabar?

Ok – disse Hannah balançando a cabeça negativamente – você não desisti não é?

Não!Nunca!

Então vamos tomar café – Hannah arrasta a ruiva até o salão principal.

Hannah era uma boa pessoa, apesar de sua casa ser a sonserina, era muito alegre e extrovertida e bonita também, com seus cabelos longos e loiros, era considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts e era bastante popular também. Já Diana não era tão popular assim, mas seus cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis e tristes davam a ruiva um charme misterioso, Diana era da corvinal e assim como Hannah estava no 7º ano, ela tem suas qualidades, como, por exemplo, é monitora chefe da corvinal, e goleira do time de quadribol, ela amava sua casa e seu time, mas tinha suas desvantagens, como tem que aturar a Cho Chang. Diana já não ligava mais para Cho, mas era irritante vê-la, Di já é uma mulher, só os sonhos que parecem ainda de uma criança. Como conseguir trazer de volta uma pessoa o que é impossível.

Boa menina Di – Hannah estava com ela na mesa da corvinal, elas viviam revezando as mesas para sentarem juntas – só não come tão depressa!

É que – Diana estava comendo que nem uma louca – eu preciso arranjar os ingredientes da poção!

Aiai Di – falou a loira se apoiando a mesa para encarar a ruiva melhor – certeza de que você quer isto?

Mais do que nunca Hannah – a ruiva largou o pedaço de bolo que estava comendo e se levantou – vamos a sala precisa?

Vamos...

As duas foram até um corredor e Diana passou três vezes por ele e surgiu uma porta.

Espero que seja a ultima vez que nós entramos aqui – falou Hannah entrando logo após Diana.

É...Espero. – a ruiva senta no chão à frente de um caldeirão e começa a olhar suas anotações e a fazer a poção – pode me passar à pena da fênix Hannah?

Ahh sim – respondeu a loira pegando uma pena em cima da mesa e a entregando a Diana – vai demorar?

Hum...Acho que não! – respondeu acrescentando a pena a poção.

Mas Di – começou Hannah – o que irá acontecer se der certo?

Sabe... – a ruiva parou hesitou um instante – que eu nunca parei para pensar nisto antes...Acho que as coisas voltariam a ser que nem eram antes, com um, porém, ele não estará aqui em Hogwarts...

É mesmo! Ele estava no 7º ano não é?

Sim...Mas se realmente der certo, acho que não voltaria para Hogwarts nem que estivesse para estar no 2º ano, os pais dele não iriam permitir – riu.

Realmente! – a loira deitou no sofá e caiu no sono enquanto Diana fazia a poção, depois de umas 3 horas de espera:

HANNAHHHH – Diana pula em cima da amiga que acorda assustada – EU ACABEII! – e começa a rir.

Ai Di, a próxima vez que me acordar assim você vai ver – disse tirando Diana de cima dela – só te perdôo porque hoje é um dia especial – e abraça a amiga – parabéns! – Depois encara a ruiva – mas, quando você irá fazer isto?

Acho que no próximo fim de semana – disse a ruiva colocando a poção em um frasco – é mais fácil para nós.

Esta bem...Mas como você pretende ir até o cemitério?

Que pergunta boba Hannah!Pó de flu, é claro!

Pó de flu? Aqui em Hogwarts?

Lógico que não!

Então onde?

Em hogsmead!

Tá...em que lugar de Hogsmead senhorita Sabe-tudo?

É a gente invadir uma casa a noite!

Ah que bonito ein? E como você pretende invadir a casa?

Ué! Entrando pegando pó de flu e ir para casa dos Diggory...

Ahh agora entendi! Então você não quer invadir uma casa!

Não mesmo!

QUER INVADIR DUAS?

Mas é para uma boa ação Hannah!

Esta bem, esta bem...

E como próximo fim de semana é a ida em Hogsmead, é só a gente se esconder na casa dos gritos e esperar!

Já que esta tudo resolvido vamos dormir né mocinha?

Esta bom! Até mais! – e se separa de Hannah que vai a direção às masmorras.

Essa semana parecia a mais longa de todas! Principalmente a sexta feira, o relógio parecia cada vez mais devagar, quando finalmente chegou sábado:

Vem Hannah! – puxa a loira com tudo da mesa da sonserina e sai correndo para fora do castelo – vamos logo!

Calma Di! Ele não vai sair de lá! – disse sarcástica.

HÁ-HÁ-HÁ, engraçadinha!

Vamos andando, não precisa correr, é só de noite que nós vamos mesmo, não é?

É, você esta certa – e começaram a andar a caminho de Hogsmead.

Então até não dar o horário, podemos ficar nos três vassouras matando o tempo!O que você acha?

Perfeito! Vamos então...

Se o tempo era lerdo na sexta, imagine no próprio dia, as duas já haviam tomado uns sete copos de cerveja amanteigada cada uma, na espera, quando finalmente deu umas 18horas e resolveram ir se esconder na casa dos gritos. Hannah falou para iremos pela lareira de lá, mas Diana a lembrou que devia não estar funcionando e também estavam sem pó de flu, e que só o conseguiriam pegando na casa que iram invadir. Ficaram tentando imaginar o futuro como irá ser se dessa tudo certo, a cara da Chang, a cara de todos, e como Hannah disse, a Diana poderia até ganhar um premio pelo feito dela, o que causou muitos risos. Quando finalmente eram por volta de meia noite, Diana resolveu que já era hora de ir:

Vamos – levantou e quebrou o silêncio e viu que Hannah havia caído no sono –HANNAH!

QUE FOI MÃE? – assustada.

Não sou sua mãe – falou a ruiva levantando Hannah – agora já ta na hora de irmos.

Ta bem Di! – respondeu a loira sem graça – tomara que não peguem a gente – falou saindo da casa atrás de Diana.

Vira essa boca pra lá Hannah! Pare de jogar praga!

Calma, só foi um comentário! Olha aquela casa Di! – disse apontando uma casa – acho que é seguro ir por ela.

É – falou a ruiva virando em direção a casa – vamos nela então – e começa a correr.

Espera! – a loira corre atrás.

Agora é só achar o pó de flu! – falou Diana procurando pela sala.

Eu acho, que deve estar à cima da lareira Di! – falou a loira encostada à parede.

Bem pensado! – falou a ruiva sem graça – achei! Vamos?

Sim, você primeiro!

Está Ok! – entra na lareira - CASA DOS DIGGOY – logo se viu caída em frente da lareira dos Diggory.

PUFF! Hannah cai em cima da ruiva.

Aiii Hannah! – Diana começa a limpar as vestes e Hannah faz o mesmo.

Di?

O que foi? – Diana estava saindo da casa.

Você sabe onde é?

Sim, eu vinha aqui sempre que possível.

Você não me contou isso.

É algo que eu guardava só para mim.

Humm, vai demorar?

Ahn...Um pouco! É meio longinho sabe?

Sei...Você não esta sentindo que esta sendo observada?

Ah deixa de loucura Hannah!

Verdade, você não esta?

Lógico que não né?

Vamos mais rápido antes que eu me arrependa.

Elas ficaram andando por mais ou menos por uma meia hora quando Diana parou em frente a uma igreja:

É aqui Hannah – pegou na mão de Hannah.

Sua mão esta gelada Di.

A sua também estaria se você fosse recuperar uma coisa tão especial!

Verdade! – as duas sorriem.

Diana da à volta na igreja e atrás esta o cemitério, Hannah somente a segue, a ruiva mesmo no escuro já sabe o caminho, quando ela para em frente a um tumulo, tira seu frasco do bolso, joga um pouco da poção no tumulo, aponta sua varinha e começa a narrar um feitiço, depois de um tempo a ponta da varinha começou a brilhar, logo o tumulo também, quanto mais Diana narrava o feitiço mais a luz aumentava, Hannah estava assustada com aquilo, mas fitava tudo calada, a luz começou a aumentar e Diana também começou a brilhar, logo todas as luzes se uniram em uma, quando houve uma explosão de luz, e se apagou, Diana caiu de joelhos e começou a encarar o tumulo abaixo de si, e começou a chorar.


End file.
